Eternally Yours
by Candy-and-Cookies
Summary: Naomi "Naoki" Tanaka had moved back to Japan because of her Father's work, and had reunited with her childhood friend, Haruhi Fujioka. Both are trying to keep their covers as boys, which only the host club knows that they're actually girls. How long will Naomi keep up her lies? K for now, might change later. OCxKaoru and small HaruhixTamaki! Enjoy ;3
1. 1- Reuniting

**Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic! I really hope you enjoy my story, and I will accept all criticism.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my many OCs. **

Regular/Japanese

_Thought_

_English_

* * *

~Naomi POV~

I'm shoved to the ground by two boys. Their smiles were far from kind as I watch them hit me and punch me. I try to block myself, but I'm unsuccessful add I try again and again. I try to talk sense into them, because I think words are more powerful than actions.

One more day had gone by, just like the others had. I'm running away from my old life, add fast as I can. I'm never going to escape this mess, but I'm going to try at the least to fix it.

I jolt up in my bed, panting. I was actually sweating in my sleep, running away from nothing real. I'm just running father and farther away from my old life.

I look at my alarm clock. It reads 5:20.

_Why do I always end up waking before my alarm?_ I sit up in my bed, grabbing my camera. I have pictures of me and my old friends before I moved. I have some of me on the plane, and one of the mansion.

The only reason I only have a few pictures of because of my mother. She deleted any pictures of my old life and everything else that seemed unnecessary. Luckily, she must have forgotten to delete some, and they're the only ones I have.

I get out of bed and get ready for my first day at my new school. Because of Father and his job, we had to move to Japan from America in a day, Father is very forgetful, or else he would've lost his job. My Grandma happens to live close to Father's work, and a huge house to keep us in.

In my old house, there were only two bedrooms for the six people that lived there, but here there are enough bedrooms to keep all of my old town comfortable! The problem is, I've been sharing a room since I was young. This house is so big, and so are the rooms, it's really creeping me out.

On top of that, I'm used to yelling, snoring, laughing, and crying all at once, but now since we're separated, it's really quiet in my room. Yes, the quiet is nice every once and a while, but I find it really unsettling. The only part of the room that I enjoy are the colors of the room. Blue, white, and light grey.

"Are you getting ready, Naomi?" I hear Mother ask.

"Yes, Mother. Do you know where my contacts are?" I reply.

"On the dresser or in your suitcase." I grab my contacts and head to my bathroom. My own bathroom.

I look inside to see my wig and comb. Yes, I meant to say wig. Because of my past, I'm really insecure about my looks, and I used to never want to go to school. I would hide my face in my books and never talk. I thought that boys never got bullied, even though my brothers disagreed, and wanted to start going to school as a boy. My parents didn't like my idea, but they let me.

I put my blue contacts over my brown eyes and my black wig over my long auburn hair. It's a hassle to get it all under my wig. Mother suggested that I have it cut before our trip, but I refused. I had to figure out a way to hide my breasts, so I just put bandages around my chest, hoping that I will be able to breathe during school hours.

I put on my blue vest (it was apart of the uniform) and the black tie and pants. I checked over myself in the mirror one more time before leaving the bathroom.

I grabbed my locket from my dresser and hid it in my socks. I always put stuff in my socks, so my brothers and other people don't touch them, or my purse, but since I'm going as a boy I can't carry one around.

I wander throughout the halls add I come past my parent's room. Father is at work today and got up really early so he wouldn't be late for his first day at work, which is the reason why we're living at my grandmother's mansion thingy.

I wander through the halls of the mansion. I walk past my parent's room. My father woke up early this morning so he wouldn't be late for his job. He is the reason or family moved here, and I am a little bit angry at him and his work. By I can't hate Father because of his work. I love him, and nothing will change that. It's Mother I dislike.

I race toward the kitchen for breakfast, wherever it is. I see someone else run down the hall, and I know we're going to collide into each other. I brace myself for the collision, and try to slow down. I feel myself falling, but I didn't collide. As I fall, I grab onto my ankle, feeling for my locket.

I finally hit the floor with a thump, and look up. I see my older brother, Taro, looking down at me, laughing.

"You look…so…so stupid!" He managed to say between laughs. I could feel heat rise up to my cheeks. It's not my fault that I thought we were going to collide! I make a mental note to put whipped cream into his pillow tonight.

"Good morning, Taro. Are you ready to go to school?" I say, looking him in the eye.

"Yep. Have you had breakfast yet? The food here is really good! You should try it! We're you going to the kitchen? You know, before you tripped?" Said Taro.

"Yes, but we won't have enough time to eat. I'll just grab a poptart it something."

"Ok then, let's roll." We walk down the hall until we get to what looks like the kitchen. I've never seen a kitchen this big before! It's bigger than my old bedroom! This house is insane. I think I'll see if I can get a map of this place and bring it back home.

I see a few cooks in the back of the kitchen. I ask, "May I have a poptart?" I try to say it as normally as I can, but I'm used to getting things by myself. "Sure thing" says the closest person. I grab it and say a nice thank you, and head out with my brother.

"From now on, please call me Naoki. It's my dude name, bro." I say, putting up two fingers.

"As long as you never do that again, I'm at your service" Taro says, bowing to me.

* * *

As we walk up to the school doors, I see three people waiting for us. I'm guessing the one in the middle is the principal or something, and the other two are people from each of our classes. My brother is in his third year of high school, while I'm only in my first. My eldest brother, Ryo, is back in America doing college stuff at his university. He's lucky.

"Welcome to Ouran High School, I am the principal." Says the one in the middle, shooting us a smile.

_Nailed it._

"Naoki, this is a student from class 1-A, your class. He claims to have known you when you were children." Says the principal, putting her hand on the shoulder of the boy to her right. I look at the boy, who I realize immediately. Haruhi Fujioka, who is not a boy at all.

When I came here because of Father's work, I went to Haruhi's school, and I was in her class. We became friends immediately, and we did everything with each other. I helped her with schoolwork (I was a tad bit smarter than her, if I do say so myself) and she tried her best to stop people from bullying me. I got bullied in both America and Japan, apparently. She was always there for me, and when I moved again, we were devastated. But now we're back together.

I go up to her and shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Haruhi." I say with a wink. She smiles and we start to head inside the school, leaving Taro behind.

When I walk in, I finally notice that the whole school is covered with pink. Inside and out, there was pink. I felt like I was in a romance movie or something along the lines of that.

She leads me to the classroom, opening the doors for me. I look at her and give her a quiet thanks, then look around the room. Everyone's eyes are on me as the teacher introduces me.

"Class, this is Naoki Tanaka, who has moved here from America. Please, sit wherever you like." Says the teacher. I plop next to Haruhi, then put my stuff down. I feel my sock, relived that my locket was still there. As school continued, I felt eyes on me ask day.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm very anxious about what you guys are gonna say about it. I will happily accept criticism or compliments, so please review!**

**Thank you for your time,**

**-Cookies**


	2. 2-Fighting and Rose Petals

**Hello again! I'm gonna try another chapter to see if I get more reviews!**

**Thank you Picandy for reading and reviewing! Thanks to all the others who viewed too!**

**I screwed up a lot on my last one.. sorry viewers.**

Regular Talk

_Thought_

* * *

~Naomi's POV~

It's been three weeks since my first day at Ouran Academy. I've made a few new friends and one other good friend. My "good" friend's name is Kei. I guess she's okay, even though she does shoot me dirty looks from time to time during lunch. I really hope I get on her good side soon. I kinda wish she was in my class. I'm kinda glad she's not in my class though. I heard that if you sit in front of her, you'll eventually end up in the nurse's office with a bright red bump on your head. I'm not the one to believe rumors, but I can see her doing that.

I've seen Kei and other girls look at me, but not glares like the ones Kei sometimes gives me. They look a little like the ones I've seen girls give Haruhi during lunch, ask mushy and gushy and stuff like that. I've seen two redheads give me looks too. Thank goodness it's not the looks the girls give me, but it looks more like looks of curiosity than looks of whatever the girls give me.

I'm just happy my science teacher didn't give us a surprise quiz like he did yesterday. I swear I could hear the person behind me sniffle during the quiz. It was really easy to me, I was the first one finished with it, but I doubt anybody got a very high mark on it.

* * *

~Nobody's POV~

The next day, Naomi thought, would be just like the day before, the day before that, and so on. But she didn't know that today would change her life forever.

It started out as a regular day, boring and long. Around lunch, somebody came into the cafeteria from outside and said that there was a fight between the students. At first she thought Kei had something to do with it, but then someone said it was a second year fighting with a third year.

Taro had been coming home the past week complaining about a kid that was younger than him. Nobody in the Tanaka household likes to use violence like hitting or kicking, so Naomi thought that Taro would have worked it out. It's true that Taro tried to resolve the problem using words, but it didn't end too well.

As she went outside, she saw someone on the ground, beaten. On top of this person was a tall student, beating the one below it. To her dismay, Naomi saw Taro on the ground, not fighting at all. He was trying to block the hits coming at him at the kid's top speed, but had no luck.

Naomi rushes in to try to get them apart from each other, but only ends up getting pulled away by an onlooker. Finally, a teacher comes to pry them off of each other and Taro ends up in with the nurse.

Naomi was worried about her older brother and tried to see him during class, but she wasn't allowed to, for he was being _questioned_ in the principal's office.

~Naomi`s POV~

Finally, my last class came and went, and I stayed back with Haruhi to see if she had plans for after school.

"Sorry, Naoki. I have a club meeting today. Sorry we can't hang out. Maybe we can go out over the weekend and do something?" Said Haruhi, giving me a kind look. She knows I know that she had her club everyday, but I get really lonely in the big house. My sister is always in a grumpy mood because she doesn't like the house, and my brother is always playing on his laptop. I could play on mine, but it gets boring after a few hours. I would ask Kei to come over, but I'm afraid that she'll be breaking everything in the mansion.

"Yeah, sorry for asking. Maybe we can hang out over the weekend." I say. Haruhi leaves the classroom and I grab my bag. Before I leave, I notice a note on her desk. I pick it up.

'_ Theme for today: Island Paradise_

_Remind Tamaki to get extra clothes out._'

I pick up the note and read the back out loud:

"If lost, being to third music room." _Haruhi, what kind of club are you in, and why do you have a missing note on the back? _I leave the room, feeling two pairs of eyes following me out. I am on a mission to find the third music room and hopefully get there before the school closes.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to me, I found the third music room. I brace myself for what might be ahead. I take my locket out of my sock and bring it to my chest. I take a deep breath, put my locket in my sock, and bring my hands to the door. I push it open, and suddenly I'm blinded by a bright light. I'm pelted by... rose petals?

"We've been expecting you, Naoki" says a group of voices in front of me. I'm pushed forward further into the light.

I hear two pairs of laughter behind me.

_What is this place?_

* * *

**_Hello!_ Thanks for reading chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to pay a little more attention to the story while I read it over, so if you see grammatical errors or something errors I'll try to improve. Thanks again!**


	3. 3- Boys

**Hello! I'm going to continue this story and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. **

**Thanks to Picandy for reviewing and for all of the viewers for checking out my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my many OCs. **

Regular Talk

_ Thought_

* * *

~ Flashback~

_I push the door open, and I'm suddenly blinded by a bright light. I'm then pelted by… rose petals?_

_"We've been expecting you, Naoki" says a group of voices in front of me. I'm pushed forward further into the light. _

_I hear two pairs of laughter behind me. _

_What is this place? _

~ End of Flashback, Naomi`s POV~

I try to make out the five faces in front of me. They all look like they belong to… guys? I make one face out that seems to be way too familiar…

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry for coming here! I just wanted to bring you the note you left in the classroom! I didn't know that you didn't want any visitor-" I cut my sentence short, seeing all of the girls staring at me. I don't think they're all in the same club. Two figures run in front of me and start to talk.

"We're back!" They said simultaneously. "Sorry for the wait, but mister Tanaka here was wandering around the school." They both went up to the rest of the boys while shrugging their shoulders.

_What…Why_

"Sorry about that Naoki," starts Haruhi, "but it's a long story. I'll tell you later. Let's just say that everyone wanted to meet you, mostly Tamaki, after I slipped your name one day." Haruhi points one of the boys, who was watching me the whole time. He had pale blonde hair and purple eyes. He seemed to be studying me over. Noticing me looking at him, he stands up strait and walks toward me.

"Hello. My name is Tamaki Suou. You must be Naoki." He thrusts his hand out to me, adding one more thing. "If you DARE lay a hand on my Haruhi, you'll NEVER see her again." I gently take his hand. Thank goodness Haruhi didn't tell them I was a girl.

"Naoki, this is where I've been going everyday. This is the Host Club." Haruhi points to the boys while saying their names. "The one on the far left is Kyouya Ootori. Next is Takashi Morinozuka, who we call Mori, then Mitskuni Haninozuka or Honey, Tamaki Suou, then Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." She then whispers in my ear, "Kyouya knows you're a girl, so you don't need to act as well around him."

The little boy, Honey I believe, comes up to me with cake in his hands. "Would you like some cake?" He holds it up to my face, smiling. My brother told me that he is in his third year of highschool just like him. I really don't know how, but he is.

"No thanks, cake makes me feel sick." I shoot a smile at him, but he only looks at me as if I'm a monster. He then walks away to a table of girls with 'Mori' and doesn't look back.

_ What's his problem? All I did was say I didn't want his cake._

"Haruhi, I have a question for you. What kind of club is this? Why do you do this? I mean, I know that you were forced to join, but is it really that big of a deal?" I say. She looks at me in an exhausted way.

"I owe this club eight million yen because I broke a vase a few months ago. I need to pay it all off if I'm going to live a normal life. I don't want to owe this club money my whole life." She says, looking as if she's told this story a million times.

"Well… maybe I could help you pay off your debt! I mean, I think I'm a little above average looking. If you would've told me about this earlier, I would have loved to help! So can I?" I say. I really want to be of use to her, not just for her homework.

She sends a look at the guy with the glasses. It's a long moment before he answers. "I guess it would help you pay off your debt and bring in more customers. We could really use the extra money for events and things like that." He looks at me and says, with a strange smile, "Welcome to the Host Club, Naoki Tanaka."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day watching the Host Club talk to the girls. The one act that really seemed to catch my eye was the Hitachiin's act. "Twinsest" is what everyone calls it, but "disturbing" is what me and Haruhi call it.

After the school day ended, I stayed back to look and the room that I would be spending my days in after classes. The room was pretty big, being one of the older rooms of the school. It's also really clean. It's so clean, that when I look down at the floor's reflection, I can see the freckles scattered across my face clearly.

As I started to leave the music room after the club was over, I noticed Honey looking at me. I wondered what he was looking at until I noticed a large piece of my auburn hair fall in front of my face.

Honey looked at me with wide eyes. I looked around the room to see if anyone else besides Honey was in here. I was suprized that Mori wasn't with him.

"You're…" Honey whispered. I put a finger up to my lips and then ran out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really wanted to do this cliff hanger, so I hope I did it right… Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Cookies**


	4. 4- Planning

**Welcome Back! It's gonna be the start of September in this chapter. I'm really trying my best to make this a good story, so reviews help me a bunch!**

**Thanks to elisestephenson123, Picandy, and Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko for reviewing! Also thanks to the viewers and the new followers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my many OCs**

Regular Speech

_Thought_

* * *

~Naomi POV~

It's been a few weeks since my first encounter with the Host Club and when Honey saw my real hair. Nobody had come up to me screaming "YOU'RE A GIRL?", so I figure that Honey hasn't told anyone yet. He might have informed Kyouya or Mori about it, but Kyouya already knew and nothing's changed about Mori. Honey treats me the same as he had before he knew, so I guess I'm good. I know I'll have to tell them My secret someday.

Right now, though, I'm dealing with something else. Something besides the fact I'm a girl. That something's name is Renge. I know Haruhi said she was loud fangirl and really obnoxious, but I didn't imagine her to be… like this…

I met her the other day. She didn't set the best impression on me in any way, but she still looks like a good person. I was getting a cup of tea for one of the customers, Tamaki said I wasn't ready to have my own customers, when I start to hear the sound of metal turning. A few meters away from me the floor started to rise with a girl on top of it. The girl was laughing hystarically as she rose. She had the yellow dress on like the other girl students and a large pink bow to top it all off.

"Hello!" She yelled as the floor was still rising under her. Her eyes were wide when she saw me. She pointed her finger at me then yelled, "NOBODY told ME that there was a new member of the club!" She started to tell at the rest of the club as Haruhi came over to me.

"Is that…" I started, but Haruhi finished my sentence. "That is Renge Houshakuji, our 'manager'" Haruhi points to the girl on the platform. "She is in our class, you know. You should get to know her. She's hyper just like you."

"I'm NOT hyper. But when I am, it's nothing like that." I say as the brunette comes up to me with her hand out.

"I'm Renge. You must be Naoki Tanaka." I shake her hand as she looks at Haruhi and says, "Next time you get a new member or the club, you better tell me." She gives us a smile and then walks away.

I look at Haruhi. "So, is that all of the Host Club?" She smiles at me and tells me that she thinks it's everybody. Maybe she's a nice person, but I highly doubt she's sane enough to be.

* * *

It's only been a few weeks she I've joined, but I think that Tamaki likes Haruhi. It might not be true, but I still have some evidence. Tamaki never liked me, but I try not to be around him as much as I can. He might think that I'm stealing away his "daughter"(it's what he calls Haruhi for some reason I don't even know) from him because we hang out sometimes over the weekends. Obviously I don't and never will have a crush on Haruhi, because duh I'm a girl, but he thinks otherwise.

I really think he's jealous of me. It's obvious he enjoys being around her, because when she's around him he practically has little heats in his eyes, and that he really wants to go out with her. I think Haruhi likes him too, but I'm still thinking about that. I really want to hook them up and see them in a relationship. They'd be really cute together, I imagine.

The problem here is Tamaki's attitude he has going. He acts all high and mighty and is way too over dramatic. He calls any other girl "princess" and acts like "commoner's coffee" is the best thing ever created.

I need to get him and Haruhi together before his attitude worsens, and I know the perfect way.

Next month on Halloween, Ouran Academy is having a little festival at the school to celebrate. There will be plenty of games and rides for them to play on. But for my plan to work, we will need to go into the haunted house inside the school. My brother is helping set it up, so he helped me come up with a plan. This is what I was thinking:

1) I will "get lost" in the school

2) The Host Club will split up (Kyouya has already picked the groups)

3) Tamaki and Haruhi will team up and try to find me

4) They start to bond and their relationship blossoms!

With the help of Kyouya, Taro, and some of Taro's friends, this plan will surely work!

* * *

~Nobody's POV~

Naomi quickly got to work on her Halloween plan with her helpers after school in an old classroom on the third floor. The only flaw with the plan was that they didn't know how to get Naomi out of the group of teenagers without anyone nothing her run off.

One boy from Taro's class suggested that when they turn in one of the forked paths, some kids scare them while Naomi goes in the other direction. Some other kid thought that she could run away while they were distracted by something in the hallway. There were other ideas about what they could do to get Naomi away from the group, but nobody could really decide.

_I didn't think this would be so much work, getting those two together. Maybe they really don't like each other and I'm just being stupid!_ Naomi thought to herself.

The days started to pass and October snuck up on the academy. The plan was close to finish, but something unexpected made the plan fall back.

It was an accident, but Naomi had revealed her identity to the Host Club.

* * *

**So? How was it? Sorry for the cliff hanger and all that. **

**BY THE WAY, if you see ask or any other random words like that, it's because of my poor typing skills and my bad editing skills. They're supposed to be other words but my brain acted stupid. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and favourite! You don't have to if ya don't want to, but it'd make me so happy! Until next time,**

**-Cookies**


	5. 5- Flying Cakes and Screwing Up

**I'm back!**

**Thanks to ShoKai-RuleZ-All-Sweets for reviewing and thanks to the viewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my many OCs**

Regular Speech

_Thought_

* * *

~Naomi`s POV~

I'm lying on the ground with my black wig across the room. Everyone in the Host Club except those who already knew stare at me in disbelief. They know I'm a girl, and now I've screwed everything up. Looks like I don't have to tell them by myself. It was all the cupcakes! I knew they were evil!

"Naoki…" one twin started.

"…is a girl." the other finished.

~Flashback, Still Naomi`s POV~

_"Good afternoon, princesses. Please sit." Tamaki said. The customers blushed as they sat at Tamaki's table. _

_The day had started off like any normal day. Boring classes, lame teachers, surprise quizzes and stuff like that. By the end of the day is when things get a little better._

_The Host Club is open in the third music room of the third floor. The Host Club consists of seven of the 'most handsome boys in the school, and one handsome trainee', as Tamaki says. These boys have too much time on their hands, so they entertain young ladies who also seem to have too much time on their hands. I happen to be the trainee that is helping the Host Club. _

_When it was time for the club to end, I had to tell the love sick girls that it was time to leave. They whine some days but sometimes they just leave. They're pretty enough to actually get a real boyfriend, but they're so stupid they decide to waste their time here. _

_I was getting my stuff when, I don't even know the real reason, cupcakes started to fly across the room at full speed! It was the Hitachiin twins in a camera with Tamaki. There were tables knocked over, cupcakes flying, and there was frosting EVERYWHERE. I could tell that it was a fight to the death, and that's not something to joke about. I had to get out of there. _

_There was frosting on the floor, and I had to watch were I stepped, or I would fall into one of the piles of frosting. I tried as best as I could to step over the sweets on the floor, dodge the sweets coming at me, and make sure nobody got seriously hurt. That last part may sound stupid, but anything's possible with the Host Club. _

_I saw Honey start throwing things at the club members. Haruhi had left before the fight started. She was the lucky one in the situation._

_Suddenly, I felt something sticky stick to my face. I've been hit by a cupcake at full speed, and I'm going to fall! I never expected to ever say that sentence, but that's how things work in the club. _

_I start to loose my balance and feel myself fall. I remember the time me and Taro bumped into each other in the hall of the mansion. This is a completely different situation, and I'm sure Taro would be laughing at me now if he were here. _

_I feel myself hit the floor. I landed face-first into a pile of frosting. I gag as I sit up, feeling for my locket on my sock. Everyone except Honey, Mori and Kyouya stare at me with wide eyes. A piece of my auburn hair falls in front of my eyes, and I know that everyone knows my secret now. _

~Present Time, Naomi POV~

I feel my cheeks warm up. I look around for my wig, not making eye contact with any of the Host Club members. I see it across the room, covered with frosting. I quietly work my way through the frosting covered floor. The Host Club members are still watching me.

Finally, after a very long pause, Kyouya clears his throat and says, "Miss Tanaka, I believe you have some explaining to do for the rest of the club. Please go ahead and change out of your costume and put on the extra clothes we have in the dressing room." He points across the room to a door that must be the dressing room. I nod and start walking.

When I enter the room, there's a pale yellow dress on a stool with a note on it.

_'Just in case. -Harhuhi'_

Along side the dress are a hair brush and a comb. I start to take off my clothes and put on the dress.

Once I come back out of the dressing room, I don't know how, but the entire music room is clean. The club doesn't seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat. It seemed to get one of the twins' attention, and when he looked at me his face started to turn red. The rest of the club looked over, and three more faces turned a shade of red. I also felt my face turn hot, given all the attention.

My hair was brushed, my contacts were taken out, and the bandages were off my chest. The Host Club just started at me for a while before Kyouya spoke up. "I think you should take a seat and explain to us why you did what you did". I took a seat and started to explain my longest story ever.

"My real name is Naoki Tanaka. Before I came to Ouran Academy, I lived in America. My parent's work caused us to move a lot, which I decided was a good thing. At every school I went to, I got bullied. I got shoved, kicked, punched, hit, and so on. I had a really tough time focusing on my grades and books, but I still came in top of the class, no matter how many times I moved or got bullied.

"I had to move to Japan because of Father's work a while ago. I went to a cheap school around here, and I met Haruhi there. I got bullied at that school too, and Haruhi tried to stop it. It just continued, but she tried her best until the day I moved back to America. She had been my first real friend, and I will always treasure her for that.

"When I moved back to America, I didn't want others to try to help me. I came to the decision that boys never got bullied and always had friends. I asked my parents if I could look and act like a boy so that it would stop the bullying, and they said that if I thought it was a good idea, they would go along with it. That was when Naoki Tanaka was born.

"The bullying did stop. I thought it was because I was dressed as a boy, but that wasn't the case. It was because I had a new attitude. I acted like a normal boy, who had friends everywhere and got good grades. My parents continued to move across the country, and we eventually came back here. I might move again, but I might be fine. Nobody really knows what's going to happen in the future. Now please don't tell anyone about this, and I'll be on my way." I finished talking, and left the room.

* * *

~Nobody's POV~

Naomi was attacked with questions from the group of teenagers the next day after the club was over. Haruhi, who had just heard of her telling the club her secret, asked questions too. Naomi noticed something about the Host Club through the rest of September. The Host Club seemed to be more relaxed around her. She also noticed that she was more comfortable with the club, too.

The beginning of October flew by quickly. Everyone in the school was getting excited about the Halloween event the school was hosting. Preperations were being made from the beginning of the month all the way until the actual day of the event. Naomi was making final decisions on her plan to get Tamaki and Haruhi together, the Host Club was getting the music room ready for Halloween, and everyone wanted to help out with everything. Let's just say it was a long month.

* * *

**Finished! I can't wait to write the next chapter, which I'm going try to fill with little surprises. Do you guys think I'm moving the story along too quickly? Please review and favorite if you really want to!**

**Thanks once again,**

**-Cookies**


	6. 6- Halloween part 1

**Hallo! Sorry for the wait, if you really care, but I was really busy this week. And lazy. I'm going to make this story two parts because it's going to be a REEEALY long chappie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my OCS.**

Regular Talk

_Thought_

**Please enjoy part 1!**

* * *

~ Naomi`s POV~

"Up! UP! Time for up!" Mai screamed across the room to our mother, holding up her arms. She was wearing her Halloween costume, which was a fairy with huge wings, which made it impossible for anyone to pick her up. If you haven't guessed yet, it's Halloween.

My family was excited, especially Mai, for Halloween this year. My grandmother, my parents, and my siblings are coming to the school tonight for the event it's hosting. Of course, the Host Club is coming with us too. Once we get to the academy we'll be splitting up, my family minus Taro going one way and the rest of the group going the other way. Tonight was the night I was going to get my plan to work. If it doesn't work I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs. I'm not even joking.

A little over a month's work for this. You may think it's a stupid idea, but I think they'd be cute together, Tamaki and Haruhi. Haruhi might be a million times more wise and smart, but they'd still make a cute couple. Taro thinks it's a little too much work, and so does everyone else that helped, but it just has to be perfect!

The Host Club is coming over to the mansion before we leave. I never intended for my parents to meet the Host Club, but it was NOT my idea. They would just ruin any chance I have of living a normal life, and I already had a very small chance.

Because of them, ruining things for me and such, I have to go to the festival as a girl. They said that I "wasn't that well known around the school" and that "they needed at least one girl in the group". I know Haruhi wouldn't dress up as a girl for the Host Club unless Kyouya threatens to raise the money she owes the Host Club. I'm just going as a girl because my parents thought it would be OK for me to show my feminine side every once and a while.

I began my journey to the front of the mansion so I could greet the club when they got here. I had figured out how to get to where I had to be this past month, which is a big bonus considering that I know this place better than my parents.

I raced toward the front of the mansion. I could hear someone behind me saying, "be careful Trippy!", then see a piece of candy zoom past me. The owner to the voice catches up with me, who knew it'd be Taro, and shoots me a grin. He speeds up, thinking he'd beat me to the door, and takes a right. I take a left, knowing it's a shortcut, and pick up my pace. I see the front door in front of me, and I slow down and catch my breath. I've never been that fast, but at least I'm smart enough to learn my surroundings.

A few seconds later I hear the doorbell ring. I wait a few seconds until I answer so that I can get myself prepared. I open the door and six faces run into the house. I don't see Haruhi among the crowd and I start to freak out a little. If she isn't here, the whole plan will be ruined and so will my hope in Tamaki and Haruhi being together.

"Erm… is Haruhi coming or is she…" I start, but I see Haruhi walking up to the door, thank goodness. She's not dressed up as a girl, who knew, but instead is dressed up in a sweatshirt and jeans. I'm wearing the same thing, but I left my wig and contacts in my bedroom, as well as my chest bandages.

Taro finally gets to the door, panting and exhausted. "W…welcome to the Tanaka manor. I'll show you guys to our parents. I'm Taro, by the way." Taro starts walking towards the room our parents are in, the Host Club following behind. Haruhi decided to stay behind and walk with me.

"So, this is what the inside of your home looks like." Haruhi's eyes were wide and looking around the room like she's never seen a place as big as this. We go to Ouran Academy, so I don't know why she's acting so surprised. "I can't believe you're actually going to the school without your costume on."

"My mother said I needed to 'show off my feminine side'. I wanted to tell her that it's none of her business, but I just agreed." I said. "I mean, they already know I'm a girl, so what's the big deal?" Haruhi shrugged her shoulders as I finished. She obviously doesn't care, so I stopped taking.

When we got to the room my parents were in, I was surprised that everyone was calm. I mean, it was still pretty noisy but that's as calm as they will ever get. Honey was eating sweets with Mori while talking to my mother, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing their game called 'Which One is Hikaru?' with my sister, who seemed to be pretty stumped, Kyouya was writing in his notebook, and Tamaki was chatting with Father. The room seemed lively like it had been in the club room, but the club room seemed to have a nicer vibe to it.

"Oh, there you are, Naomi!" My mother said as she walked toward me. "Is this the club you've been talking about? They seem like a… kind bunch." She said kind as if it were a bad thing.

"Mother, they're fine. They're really nice, so you should trust them." I say with a smile on my face.

"I know… it's just that I'm afraid that they'll end up ditching you and leaving you alone. I'm just worried. Please don't get too attached to them." Mother finished talking, smiled, and sat back down.

"That's not fair! I guessed you guys right, fair and square!" I heard Mai scream across the room to the Hitachiin twins, throwing a little temper tantrum. The twins obviously weren't playing fair, so I walked over to tell them to stop.

"Hello, Naomi!" They said simultaneously. "Do you want to try and play?" They sent me a wicked smile, the one they usually send me, then asked, "Which one is Hikaru?"

I really didn't want to play right now, and I really wanted to go. Thankfully, Mother came into the room saying it was time to go. I told Mai that it was time to go, and she left skipping down the hall. I looked back at the twins before following her. "The one on the left is Kaoru, right?" I went down the hall before they could answer, not knowing if my guess was right. I never wanted to play anyway.

The way to the school was quiet. I was in a car with my mother (Father couldn't come because of work, of course), Mai, who was sleeping, Haruhi, Kyouya, and Taro, who was surprisingly quiet.

But once we got to Ouran, it was a different story. Everyone was talking, probably because we were with the rest of the Host Club, and me and Haruhi were chatting behind the group. Once the groups spilt up, my family being one and the Host Club plus Taro being another, we began to play games. There were fishing games, little rides for the small children, a maze, and a lot of other games. The only thing that I was really looking forward to was the haunted house.

Once we finally finished the activities, we moved to the haunted house. It was just the school, but it was darker and 'scarier than ever' said the student that let us in. Everything was going according to the plan, until someone said, "Let's split up into smaller groups so that it'll be scarier". The plan was that we all went in a group together, but everyone seemed to agree on the idea. Kyouya had put the Host Club in the groups we planned before, but I had to join a group. There was Kyouya and Taro, Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi, which I didn't want to disturb them, and Honey and Mori. I said I didn't care which group I was in, so Kyouya put me in a group with the twins. Great.

We split up after that, wishing good lucks and farewells, and I needed all the luck I could get. I mean, I was with the Hitachiin twins, and who even WANTS to be with them. They were talking the whole time, doing stupid things, and trying to scare me. I have you admit that they did scare me once or twice, but it doesn't count since they did it the whole time.

"Let's play Which One Is Hikaru!" Every minute, they would request the game as if I were listening. It gets really irritating, between the 'scaring' and the tormenting, but I was about to give in. You can't just ignore them when they're constantly bugging you, which I've said it about five times.

"FINE! I'LL PLAY YOUR GAME!" I screamed after what it felt like the hundredth time they've asked. "I REALLY don't care. The once on MY left is Kaoru, and the one on my right is Hikaru. Now are you happy?" I continue down the hall after I finished. I hear them exchange a few whispers, behind me as I walk down the eerie hallway.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I hear one of the twins say. "Really badly. You guys go on ahead." I hear footsteps go in the other direction and turn around once they fade. I turn to see one of the twins looking at me. It must have been Kaoru, because after spending a few months with them, you get to learn that one is more mature than the other when seperated. Considering he wasn't sticking his tounge out or yelling, it must have been Kaoru.

"Congratulation, you won our game." I hear him say. "Hikaru isn't so used to people winning our game, so he kinda got angry and left. Sorry about that." Kaoru walked up to me. "He's going to be a while before he calms down, so let's walk around. He knows his way around the school." He sends me a kind look and walks ahead.

"Wait up!" I yell.

* * *

We walked around the school for what seemed like forever. We talked must the time, but sometimes people tried to scare us. I jumped once, but Kaoru didn't scare once. We talked about school mostly, but some questions were thrown around too, mostly ones Kaoru asked about me. I answered them without hesitation, but he finally stumped me on one.

"How come you decided to dress like a boy here? It's not like anyone would remember you." He asked.

I thought that this wouldn't be a very hard question, but I hesitated. Why? I didn't think that people would remember me. Heck, I even knew none of the bullies could survive Ouran Academy. But I still had to think, I don't even know why.

"Hmm, I guess because I'm really insecure about my appearance. With all of the insults when I was little, I grew up to never like my looks." I answered. "I still don't think I'm good looking, but it's not like anybody will realize it's me."

"I don't see why you're so insecure. The Host Club doesn't think you're bad looking, and we've seen many nice girls over the year." He said.

I really didn't want to believe him, but I had to like the compliment a little. I mean, we're talking about the Host Club, the most 'handsome' guys in the school. They have seen many girls this year, and so have I. But speaking of the Host Club members...

"Where's Hikaru? He hasn't come back yet." I asked.

"Hmm... He usually doesn't take this long to cool down. Let me see..." Kaoru grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. After moments of waiting Kaoru finally hung up his phone. "He's not picking up. We should go find him."

And now we begin our search.

* * *

**Hello! So... I finally got WiFi at my grandmother's house so I finally finished the chapter! It's over 2,000 words... my longest chapter yet. This is why it's split up.**

**Thanks for reading and please comment and follow! It makes me very happy and encourages me to write the next chapter. I hope you all had a great holiday season and have a happy new year!**

**~Candy-and-Cookies~**


	7. 6- Halloween part 2

**Woo I'm back! Thanks to all of the people who are following ****my story (old and new)! Even though you guys just read my story, it makes me really happy, even if you don't like it. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Till the end!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs**

Regular Talk yo

_ Thought_

** Enjoy!**

* * *

~Naomi POV~

Things were already strange, even before there was something watching me from a distance. I know you're probably thinking I'm insane or something, but it's not my fault I'm in this situation. I was just looking for one of my acquaintances in a haunted house on Halloween with his brother, and I didn't intend for this to happen. Let's just skip to the story.

"HIKARU! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled throughout the pink corridors. It's been a few scares and a small knee injury and we still haven't found the other twin. After Hikaru got mad at me, he said he was going to the bathroom but never came back, worrying Kaoru. It did the same to me, but not for the same reason. He might mess up my plan, and I'm not letting that happen.

"Maybe we should tell Kyouya, Naomi. We still haven't found him and the other groups might be leaving the house." Kaoru suggests. I have to admit that he might be right, but we don't need his help yet.

"Later. Maybe if we look a little more we'll find him." I say.

"Come on Naomi! You know we won't be able to find Hikaru any time soon."

Before I could reply, I heard a sharp voice behind us say, "But why would you need to find Hikaru? Isn't he with you?"

We turn to see Kyouya and Taro looking at us with very displeased looks on their faces. I'm used to seeing my brother looking at me like this, but if Kyouya is looking at you with this look, it's as if you're staring death in the face. Trust me.

"O-Oh, hello K-Kyouya, and Taro." Kaoru sputtered. "We were j-just... uh... playing hide and seek with Hikaru! You know how playful his mind is."

"Why would be playing that when he could scare and tease Naomi? Everybody likes to do that." Taro adds in.

"Oh, well he got bored of that." I said.

"Who could ever get bored of doing that? It's fun! Right Naomi?" Taro replied.

"Tell us what really happened. Now." Kyouya said, indicating that the other conversation was over. I told Kyouya and my brother what had happened with the twins and our searching for him. It was a really short story, but I'm not going to tell it. Too lazy.

"I think we should call in the other groups so that they can help look for him." Kaoru suggests. "We've been looking for a while now, and we've haven't found him. The extra help would.. help."

_No! Why would you suggest that? It's going to ruin the_ _plan!_ "Maybe just you guys could help look! We shouldn't disturb the other groups, especially..." I say, hoping they got my hint.

"We could look with just our help, Kyouya. I mean, we have a very smart person in the group, and his name is Taro M. Tanaka!" Taro says, but quickly becomes quiet when Kyouya shoots him a death glare, followed by the sound of (fake) thunder outside and a (real) scream. I wonder if that was Haruhi.

~Quick Haruhi POV~

**BAM!** A fake clap of thunder roars through the hall. I know it's fake, but I scream anyway.

"DO NOT WORRY DAUGHTER! I'M HERE!" Tamaki yells as he runs to my side. When he reaches me, I sneeze, and it gets in his face.

"DO YOU HAVE A COLD?" He yells as he wipes the snot off his face.

~Naomi POV~

"Ok, let's start looking for Hikaru. We will continue in our same groups, and we won't contact the other groups about our situation. Remember that nobody will hear your screams." Kyouya said while giving a mischievous grin to Taro. I never feel this way, but I'm kind of sorry for Taro. "Have fun, you two. Call me if you find him." Kyouya finishes, grabbing Taro by the wrist.

'Help me!' I see Taro mouth as he's dragged down the hall, but I ignore his plead. I'm sure that all his friends are going to attend his funeral.

"Let's get going, Naomi. It's going to take forever to find Hikaru. Trust me, I know." Kaoru says as he walks toward the next hallway. "Even with help, we might not find him."

"Okay, let's go then!" I say as I walk to the next hall. As I walk, I feel as if somebody is watching me. I turn, but only see the shadows.

* * *

"Where is he? All he did was go to the bathroom, and now we can't find him! This is ridiculous." I say. It's been about fifteen minutes since we met up with Kyouya and Taro, and they haven't called saying they found him. But that's okay, we haven't found him either.

"Patience. He'll come out eventually. We just have to wait." Kaoru says. I don't know where he gets all of that patience, but I would like to know where to get it, cause I was kinda FREAKING OUT. Hikaru could NOT ruin this plan.

"He might never come back though! I just want to get out of here!" I yell.

"Seriously Naomi. He's going to come back. I thought you were more calm than this. Come on, calm down. It's going to be fine."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as-" I say, but before I could finish, I feel something tap my shoulder. I turn to see nothing, but then a face jumps out at me, and it was pretty ugly.

"ROOAARR!" It yells as it wiggles it's fingers.

"W-WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" I scream before I karate chop the air.

"Feisty little thing you are" the face says as I dodges my weak attack. I immediately know who it is just by the voice.

"Hikaru Hitachiin! Where have you been?" Kaoru yells as he runs towards his twin. "I was worried sick about you!"

"You guys are too easy. I was following you two the whole time. I told you earlier that I wouldn't be that far away." Hikaru tells Kaoru. "And Naomi, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings. I was literally a few feet away from you sometimes. And you think you're smart." He says to me.

I'm just about to make a witty remark when Kaoru says that he's going to call Kyouya and tell him we found Hikaru. After Kaoru calls Kyouya, he tells us that the other groups had left the house and are playing games. We start to leave the haunted house, but right before we get to the exit I stop. I feel somebody watching me from behind, and I know nobody is there. I turn around one more time to check, but it's just the air and the darkness.

"Coming Tanaka?" Hikaru says.

"Yeah." I say as I walk out the door.

I have that same feeling the rest of the time we were at the festival. Even as I got in the limo with my family to go home, I felt as if someone was watching us drive off. It wasn't the Host Club for sure because I would of known if it was them. I shrugged off the feeling as I arrived at my door, but little did I know about the dangers that I would face all because of that

* * *

** Whew! Finished! I'm so excited about finishing this story, with the ending and all. I'm not going to say what happens, but let's just say that Miss Tanaka here is going to be in big trouble in later chapters!**

**I really hope you all have a fantastic new year! I'm spending it with my family, and I hope you guys are spending the new year with family and friends! *hugs you all***

**Please review/follow this story for updates! Have the best year EVA!**

**~Candy-and-Cookies ;3**


	8. 7- Surprises

**HAPPY 2014! *Confetti falls***

**Thanks to my 10 fantastic followers! I really can't express how much you guys mean to me, even if it's just 10. Thanks to the viewers too. I'm going to really start working on my writing skills so that you guys can start to enjoy my story more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my OCs**

Regular Speech

_Thought_

**Enjoy chapter whatever! I think 7..**

* * *

~Naomi POV~

_"Happy__ birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Naomi, happy birthday to you!" My family sings to me the evening of my 5th birthday. I blow out my candles on my cake and as soon as they stop dripping wax I take them off and lick the bottoms of them._

_"Mom, could I have a corner piece?" 15 year old Ryo asks Mother._

_"Oh, me toooo!" 7 year old Taro yells._

_"Sure, both of you can! Hiro, would you like a corner piece too?" Mother asks father. No reply. "Oh, he's probably working in his office. I'm going to tell him to come down. Be right back." Mother says as she walks up the stairs. As she goes upstairs, Taro comes up to me and reaches his hands out. _

_"Give them baaack!" I yell at Taro when he takes the candles out of my hand._

_"Never!" He yells, then runs into the next room. Ryo looks up from his book and watch as me and Taro bicker. He's reading a book as usual, probaly about science. He always had a book with him. On the bus, at dinner, even when he went to the bathroom. I know you didn't want to hear that, but I'm not taking it back._

_I haven't seen him since he went to college 6 years ago. He writes to us and calls, but we still get worried. Now, when we're in a new country, we really want to see him again. I write letters to him and rip out pages of my sketchbook to show him, but he never writes to me. I wonder if he hates me?_

**BEEP BEEP**

"H-huh.. what happened. Isn't it Saturday?" I murmur as I shut off my alarm. The time reads 8:30 in the morning. Too early for a weekend morning. I don't remember anything about the previous night, which may or may not be a good thing. Heck, I don't even remember the date.

_ Why was my alarm set? I bet it's important if I have to get up on a weekend. Oh well, I guess I'll never know._ As I get up, I check my cyan coloured phone for the date. Mother says that my colour is a light blue or something along the lines of that, but I really don't understand what she means by that. My mother is kind of strange, but I guess in a good way. The date on my phone reads.. NO! November 5th! That means..

"Naomi Gin Tanaka! Get down here now! You knew that Ryo was visiting today!" I hear Father yell up the stairs. Ryo was visiting today from his college in America! How stupid of me to forget! I quickly rush out of my bedroom and down the stairs to see my eldest brother, but I feel like I'm forgetting something else...

"RYO!" I yell as I finally reach the room he's in. I give him the biggest bear hug I could give and never let go. His warm brown eyes, the same kind of eyes the rest of the family has, look at me with disbelief. Mother is smiling and Father is reading the newspaper, obviously not caring.

"You've grown so much, Naomi. How have you been? You're 15 now, right?" He asks as he tries to pry me off of him. That's never going to work.

"Correct. She's turning 16 in March. You should know this." Father grunts. He checks his watch and says, "Looks like I have work. Goodbye."

"Come on dad! Take the day off! Ryo is here today!" Taro yells at our father. Father simply has to send him a look and Taro feels sorry for himself. Father leaves the mansion at incredible speed to go to work.

"What's his problem? He used to be so.. actually, he was always like this, wasn't he?" Ryo asks. He was correct about that. Father used to be really kind before his work for serious, which was around the time I turned 3. I can barely remember that far back, but I remember that there were always smiles when he was around. Now...

"So, Ryo, how's college? Do you have a girlfriend yet? How are your classes? Are they difficult?" Mother asked Ryo.

"It's fine, no, and they're pretty easy. Any more questions?" Ryo replied. Mother, Grandmother and I asked millions of questions about Ryo and his college, which he answered in a breeze. He never told us much in his letters, so this was the time to ask anything we were wondering about. After we were done, it was his turn to ask questions. My family could also answer them without a breeze, and soon it was noon. We had a lunch filled with talk and everything was fine... until the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I said as I got up from my chair. I walked out of the dining room and to the front door with a skip in my steps. I thought it would be Father coming back from work early to be with us, but as I opened the door, I knew that my father wasn't going to come home from work. I finally knew what I had forgotten.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" I yelled at the one and only Ouran Host Club.

* * *

There was a lot of explaining to do, but long story short the club got to got to know my brother Ryo. One thing they learned about him was that he didn't like them one bit. The only members he didn't dislike were Haruhi (he already knew her) and Kyouya (because he looked like a "smart and well read kid"). He really didn't get with Tamaki, who was trying to impress and charm him. It looks like my brothers and I agree on one thing: Tamaki is just another spoiled rich kid who gets everything he wants. It was actually kind of funny watching him try to get on Ryo's good side.

"Well," Mother said impatiently, "now that Naomi's.. 'friends' are here, how about we watch a movie. How about you guys go to the movie room while I talk with Naomi." Mother sends them a 'smile' then grabs my wrist and pulls me to the next room. Once she is sure that nobody is listening, she lets go of my now red wrist and lectures me.

"You KNEW that your brother was coming ALL the way from the states to see us today. I even told you to make sure that you didn't have plans last night! You could have told me that THEY were coming over." She yells. "You know that we NEVER get to see Ryo!"

"Mother, I'm SO sorry! I didn't remember that he was coming-" I start, but Mother interrupts.

"HOW could you FORGET? You are so IRRESPONSIBLE and.." She pauses. "I'm sorry, Naomi. This is just the first time I've seen him in years and..."

"Sorry Mother. Please don't yell anymore, it's all my fault. I forgot that they were coming over. So, how long am I grounded?" I ask. I usually get in trouble once my mother yells, and I've become used to getting grounded by now.

"Only this weekend. You're lucky we have a guest, or it would be longer. Now go."

"Thanks." I say as I leave toward the movie room. She gets so worked up sometimes I feel so sorry for her, but I never know why. I know I'm irresponsible, but I feel like something else is bothering her.

Once I reach the theatre room, I notice everybody is on the other side of the room. Only one person speaks in the room, and its the short blonde kid.

"Nao-chaan!" I hear Honey yell as he runs to me. "Are you okay? Did your mom hurt you?" He looks up to me with his huge brown eyes, that actually look worried. _How does he look like an elementary schooler? I need to know how he looks so young, considering he's in his third year of highschool._

"No, my mother isn't like that at all. She just talked to me, that's all." I reply calmly.

"It didn't sound like that when we were listening." The twins say simultaneously. "She was yelling at you, wasn't she?"

"WHY WE'RE YOU GUYS LISTENING?" I yell at the Host Club.

"Why did you tell her, you fools!" Tamaki yells at the twins. "It was supposed to be a secret!"

"It's not our fault you gave us bad instructions."

"SHHHH! The movie is starting!" Honey says. I didn't even notice that they started a movie. I really should pay attention more.

The movie was pretty short, only about an hour and a half. Mother came in after the movie had just started, so she didn't miss much. I really wasn't into the movie that much. It was about seven teens that could do good things that could never really happen. Four could turn into weapons while the other three used them to fight bad people and such. It looked good, but I didn't really want to watch it.

As soon as the movie was, over everyone went home. I noticed that during the movie Honey feel asleep, Kyouya was writing in his notebook, and Tamaki was playing with an interesting string he found on the floor.

After they left I was about to go to my room when Ryo stopped me in the hall. He had a strange look on his face and didn't seem too happy. He grabbed my good wrist and pulled me into the closest room.

"What's wrong Ryo? Did something happen?" I asked with much concern.

"Do you really like them, Naomi? Do you trust them?" He asked.

"Y-Yea, I guess. They won't hurt me like everyone did in previous years, Ryo. You really don't have to worry-"

"I'm just concerned, Naomi. There was a group like them when I was in highschool, and all they did was hurt people. They crushed people's feelings and never acted sorry. They were irresponsible and disrespectful. Please don't hang out with them all the time." He finished talking and walked out of the room not saying another word.

_ Why does everyone hate them? They seem like a nice group of people, so why does everyone think they'll hurt me._ I think as I leave the room.

* * *

**Finished. Finally. **

**Ok, I need some help. I'm trying to figure out what "type" Naomi/Naoki is. Like how Tamaki is the "princely" type and how Kyouya is the "cool" type, and stuff like that. What do you think Naomi's type is? Please leave it in the comments, I'm really stumped. It's one of the many things I didn't plan.**

**Also, I put a Soul Eater reference in there for my amusement. I was bored while editing, so I put it in there. I'm also going to start a new story very soon, so if I didn't update in a while, I'm probably working on it.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**~Candy-and-Cookies**


	9. 8- Up Till Dawn part 1

**Welcome back! Sorry about my rambling at the beginning of my chapters, so I'm going to do that at the end now! mwahaha**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

Regular Talk Here

**Sound Effects**

_And Then Some Thought_

* * *

~Naomi`s POV~

"So Naoki, what do you do in your free time?" My first customer asks me. "I'm sure it's really interesting!"

"Oh, I like to draw or just mess around. I don't usually have a lot of free time because of the Host Club, so I don't get to do that stuff all the time." I answer.

"Oh, I didn't know that! Do you like the club? I sure do!"

"Well, I don't exactly hate it. I guess it's okay here."

The girl checks her watch, and after a few seconds she gasps as she stands up. "Looks like I have to go! By Naoki! See you tomorrow!" She grabs her bag and leaves the club room. Just another air head like the other girls. I doubt I'll ever see any of these girls again.

After she left, another girl sits next to me on the couch. She studies me for a while before I start to grow uncomfortable. It's a few moments before she actually speaks.

"Hello, Naoki Tanaka. Was that your first customer? I'm sure she will be back tomorrow. It's incredible that any girl visits here. My name is Yuri Ito. My class is 1-B, and I'm helping my friend get to know you. I believe she is in your class, and she had taken intrest in your looks. I personally don't understand why. The other Host Club members are far more attractive then you." She talks without any emotion on her face, which kind of creeps me out.

"Umm.." I start. "I don't think that-"

"Oh, it's fine. I really don't care." She holds up a tape recorder. "Now, please talk about yourself. She already knows your name, so you don't need to say that."

"Uh, I don't think-"

"I'M PRESSING START, SO YOU BETTER START TALKING YOU TWERP."

"What exactly are you doing?" A voice hisses behind the girl. I look to see Kyouya holding up a disk. "I'm afraid that you can't record in this room unless I know of it first. You can, though, buy a disk with a personal interview with each of the members on it. It even includes our newest host, Naoki."

Yuri sends me an evil glare before she grabs the disk out of Kyouya's hand. She leaves the room without paying. I assume that Kyouya is just going to add whatever that cost to how much Haruhi needs to earn.

"You really sell that kind of stuff here?" I ask Kyouya.

"You wouldn't believe how much the girls pay to get some of this merchandise."

Thankfully, the girl with the tape recorder didn't come back that day, or the rest of the week. When Friday finally rolled around, I was exhausted from all of my love sick customers. No wonder why Haruhi complains about her customers. Speaking of Haruhi... where'd she go?

I look around the club room for Haruhi, but I can't seem to find her in the huge room. I check the bathrooms and the changing room, but there's no sign of her. The only ones in the club room after it closed was Tamaki, Kyouya, the twins, and me. I walk up to Tamaki because he usually watches Haruhi out of the corner of his eye, and probably knows where she went.

"Tamaki? Do you know where Haruhi.." I start, but he doesn't pay attention. Tamaki stares off into space as I try to get his attention. I try waving my hands in front of his face, clapping in his ear, even yelling, but it didn't seem to work. I'm sure the other members thought I was crazy, but it's not like I care. After the eleventh or twelfth time I try to get him out of his world, I finally give up.

"Where is she?" I sighed as I plopped into a chair across the room. "Haruhi and I were supposed to-"

"What about me?" I hear Haruhi's voice and look around, only to see her grinning right behind me. She looks like she's trying not to laugh, for reasons I will soon find out.

"There you are! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"W-Well, I've been here the whole time. In fact, I was actually behind you at one point. You really should pay attention more." She says, trying to hold back a giggle. I have sort of a déjà vu moment for a second there before I speak again.

"Not fair! You should have told me or something! Now I've made a fool of myself."

"You always make a fool of yourself."

"S-Shut up!" I reply, but then quiet to a whisper. "Anyway, are you coming over tonight?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because," I say, sending a glance to Tamaki, "somebody will hear us and insist that they come, and I'm sure that's going to happen eventually."

"Oh yeah." She whispers. "Sorry. Yes, I'm coming tonight."

"Where, exactly, is my daughter going tonight?" A voice demands behind us. We turn to see, who knew, Tamaki standing with his hands on his hips. "She cannot go anywhere without MY permission."

"Oh, Erm-"

"We were just going to go to a commoner's market, so don't worry. We're just going shopping." Haruhi replies calmly, as if she had to make excuses to him before. "There's an event coming up in Naomi`s family, so I'm helping her buy the food."

"Oh. Will I be invited, as well as the other members, to this event?" Tamaki asked.

"Will there be cake?" Honey is suddenly in the club room on Mori's shoulders. "You can't have a party without cake!"

"And games?" Hikaru and Kaoru join the conversation.

"Y-Yes, there will be cake and games, and you all are invited." I answer. "Me and Haruhi are going shopping today to help my family, so you don't need to help." Right then, **VVVVVV**, I feel something vibrate in my pocket. I pull out my phone to see a text from Mother saying that the limo is at the school and is ready to leave.

"We gotta get going now, so bye!" I wave at the club members and me and Haruhi exit the room, making sure we shut the doors behind us before we talk in the hall.

"You covered that up really smoothly. I'm guessing you've done that before?" I ask Haruhi.

"Of course I have. But we might get in trouble when the Host Club doesn't receive an invitation to the event."

"Oh well. Let's go!" I say, walking down the hall.

~Kaoru POV~

After Naomi and Haruhi left the room, Hikaru shot me a grin and we went up to the door and put our ears to the wood. We've learned from experience how to tell if somebody is lying or not, and that was an obvious lie.

"Of course I have." One of the crossdressers say. "But we might get in trouble when the Host Club doesn't get a invitation to the event."

"Oh well." The other says. "Let's go!"

I hear their footsteps go down the hall. My brother and I wait until they're completely gone before we open the doors. They aren't in the hallway, and I run to the window to see if they've left while Hikaru talks to the club.

"You know they lied about the party, right?" He asks. "I think we should follow them to see if they're telling to truth."

"Excellent idea! Haruhi and Naomi shouldn't lie to us!" Tamaki yells. "Let's follow them! Host Club, ADVANCE!" He says while pointing his finger. He doesn't know how ridiculous he is. This is part of the reason why Hikaru and I don't get along with Tamaki.

The club rushes down the hallway and to the front of the school just after Naomi`s limo leaves. It just happens that somebody else's limo from the club is parked and ready to go. We climb into the fancy car and follow the girls.

* * *

**Woo! I wonder what's going to happen..? I already know, and you guys probably do to, so I guess that was pretty pointless. Sorry.**

**Anyway..**

**Thanks for reading! Follow the story for updates (obviously) and have a great weekend or something. Is it Friday? Who knows.**

**~Candy-and-Cookies**


End file.
